To Love an Enemy
by Luckynlove
Summary: Trunks has to go back in time to warn the Z Warriors about the Androids' attack, but what will happen if something's wrong with the time machine? When and where will he end up? Most importantly, who will he meet? Tx18
1. The Wrong Landing

"Mom, is the time machine done yet?"

"Yes, but it needs to be tested."

Today's the day I save my friends and family. Killer androids built by Dr. Gero came and wiped out over two-thirds of the human race. My friends and family, the Z Warriors, were no match for them. They were killed in no time flat. Not even my father could beat them. My mentor and best friend, Gohan, tried and got killed, too. Not only that, but one of my other dearest friends, Goku, dies of a viral heart disease that turns out to be fatal. It is my duty to go back in time and stop all of this from happening. I'm going to go back three years before they are built to warn them and give Goku the medicine that only our time has. Have you ever noticed when a plan is ever told to the audience that it never works? Have you also noticed that all the ideas that work are explained in whispers or not at all? I hope I didn't jinx myself! "I'll test it." I said bravely. We were in the kitchen first thing that morning. It was ten o'clock here, so I started eating an apple for breakfast, sitting at the old family table that got us by with only two wooden chairs and no table cloth over the ash wood. "I have to save everybody and the quicker I do it, the better."

Mom came in, cleaning off her hands from oil with a white and green striped kitchen towel. She was in her dingy light red gray jumper suit. "I don't know. You can go back in time whenever, remember? You don't need to risk your life because of a time machine malfunction."

"No, I have to go now. It might not change the state of the past, but the sooner I proceed with the plan on this time line, the better. The sooner I fix things there, the sooner you'll be safe." I got out of my chair and put the apple down. Then, I walked up to Mom and grabbed her hands. "I need to save you _now_ not later."

Mom gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be fine. I just worry about you."

"Mom, I'm the son of the Prince of Saiyans! I'll be fine no matter what kind of curve ball life gives me."

"If you say so..."

I gave Mom a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be fine. _Adios_!" I threw away the apple core and got into the egg-shaped time machine. The stereotypical time machine would've had a bunch of buttons and knobs, but not this one. I didn't even have a manual and I already know what to do. It looked kind of like a car, but instead of a steering wheel, I was what looked like a safe lock where you have to turn the numbers so that it reads the combination straight forward. Instead of a speedometer, it shows what year you're in, similar to a speedometer. It didn't have a view, but it had a dashboard, a radio, a gas meter, and a glove compartment. If I didn't know better, I'd say Mom made this out of our car. "I'm off." I said to myself as I closed the door.

"Be careful!" Mom yelled, but it sounded muffled because of the thick door and walls. "I love you!"

"I love you, too. I'll be fine." I shouted back. I turned the ignition key and put in the appropriate year then I hit the start button that was next to it and off I went!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The time machine began to contract before it did anything else. By that, I mean it sort of shrunk to Mom's eyes as it disappeared into thin air, but in my eyes, it was like a car that started. The machine felt like one of those cheesy rides at an amusement park that stayed in one place but shook and rattled like a roller coaster. It didn't turn or shake but it felt like I was moving without movement. I wish Mom installed a chair. I'm basically standing at this point. I looked around and saw a button on the wall. It was small and red, not flashing, so I pressed it. Bingo! An automatic chair came folding out of the wall. The chair did look like a car chair. It was brown and dingy, but it felt good to sit upon! Suddenly, there was a shake. "What the..." I couldn't help to say. It started off as a little rumble, but it evolved into a hardy shake. I looked at the controls which started flickering on and off. The Yearometer stopped descending and shook as well until it stopped moving. "What's going on?" The time machine couldn't answer that, but I wish it could. All of a sudden, everything stopped and I and the machine were falling. Falling as if from the sky. Then, it landed with a thud, life threatening for the machine. At the fall, I ended up bumping my head at the top. "Ow." Where am I? _When_ am I? I opened the door to a sunny town. It was definitely before the androids had come!

I flopped out of the machine and looked around. I was in a neighborhood of some kind. I started walking around as I fixed my hair and clothes which rattled with me and twisted to uncomfortable positions. "Hey, stranger." A voice said. I turned around and saw Android 17! It was definitely him! Standing right there! But something didn't seem right. He didn't look like his normal threatening self. He looked...normal. He didn't change his appearance except for his shirt didn't have the Red Ribbon Army logo on it and his face. It wasn't a drastic change but he looked slightly more welcoming than before and he had a cigarette in his mouth. He also had his posy behind him which consisted of men who were bigger than him. "Are you new to town?" He asked me.

"I guess you can say that." What question should I ask first? Did Dr. Gero change you yet? Did you destroy human lives yet? Do you have a name? That's a good one. I'll ask that.

"Well, I'm Julian, but don't call me that. To you and everyone else I know, I'm either Jewl or Blaster. It doesn't matter." Maybe I didn't have to ask. "What's _your_ name?"

His voice wasn't as threatening. It was still deep and quiet but it was slightly louder and less threatening. "I'm Trunks." I shook his hand.

"Welcome to my neighborhood, Trunks."

"Why do they call you Blaster?"

He gave me a smile and pulled out a gun out of his gun pouch thing. "On account of I have this! Blaster Jr." He was referring to his gun. How lame! "It help me through the times and I shine her and blast her everyday."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." He started coughing into his sleeve heavily. Then, ironically, Jewl took a puff of his cigarette. "No one ever touches it and they don't get hurt." Jewl started coughing again until he spat on one of the guys shoes behind him.

"Um, you spat on my shoe, Blaster." The big guy said.

Jewl elbowed him in the stomach. "Deal with it. I'm with a friend." He gave me another mischievous smile. "Hey, you want one?" He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket.

"No, thanks." Jewl shrugged and put the pack back in his back pocket. I feel like I could throw up! That was nasty! Then, he offers me some?! No way Jose! That's when there was a punch sound followed by a collapse on the floor. I swiftly turned around and saw Android 18 punching a guy out in an ally across the street.

"Oh boy. Jonathan just broke up with my sister." Jewl told me.

"I can't believe you would do that to me!" She yelled. That was Android 18! It was definitely her! Standing over there! But something didn't seem right. She wasn't that threatening either. She looked...normal. Her appearance didn't change much either. Her jean vest, though, didn't have that big Red Ribbon Army logo on it and she didn't have sleeves on or black leggings on. She was actually wearing pink! It was a pink, girly tank top under her vest. "You got what you deserved!" She gave out a loud, ear piercing high pitched yell and crossed the street.

"Oh boy! Here she comes!" One guy said from Jewl's posy. Jewl was looking at the situation like Android 17 would've. His eyes were squinted and there was a frown on his face. He was not satisfied. Jewl elbowed the guy for his response but kept his eyes on 18 or whoever she is now.

"Jewl, did you see that? Jonathan broke up with me for another girl." She said when she got over to us.

"We got company, sis. New guy in town." Sister?!

She looked at me and blushed a little. "Oh, hi." She stood next to Jewl so I could compare them easily. They did look alike. "I'm Jillian, but you can call me Jill or Jillian, whichever you prefer." Her voice wasn't as deep and threatening either. It was actually more girly! Who knew that was possible?!

"I'm Trunks."

"Are you new?" She reached into Jewl's back pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

"I guess you could say that."

Jill reached into her left boot and took out a lighter. That couldn't be safe. She lit her cigarette and took a puff at it. "Why do you say that?" She finally asked.

"Well, you see, I was on my way somewhere else and I crashed." Jill looked at me with wide eyes.

"A car crash? Why didn't we see that?" She asked Jewl who just shrugged. Then, he spat on the guy's shoe that he spat on at first.

"Deal with it." He told him.

"It wasn't a car. You wouldn't believe me if I told you what it was."

"Dude, we had a train crash here where there aren't any train tracks, a rocket ship where there aren't any launching sites, and a subway where there aren't any underground stations for miles. What else is there?" Jewl asked.

"It was a time machine." Jewl and Jill looked at me with wide eyes and smiles. Apparently, they believed me and were fascinated.

"Show it to us." Jewl commanded me. I did what I was told and showed them the time machine only because they were so interested and I didn't want to adopt one of Blaster Jr.'s baby bullets. The time machine was just behind us. It was smoking and it did look like a broken vehicle but egg-shaped. "This is it? It doesn't look like the time machines on TV."

"Well, they're not made by Capsule Corporation." I showed them my jean jacket which had on the Capsule Corp. logo.

"I heard of that place. It's very efficient." Jill said.

"Yep, but this machine wasn't tested before I rode it, so it broke." I explained.

"It looks like a car." Jewl stated, coming from inside. "I bet I could fix it."

"I don't know. It looks pretty complicated." I told him. I didn't want him to mess it up and I have to grow up here for the rest of my life.

"Complicated is my middle name." Jewl rolled up his sleeves. He was really ready to book 'em by the horns!

"His middle name is really Morris." Jill laughed.

"Well, yours is Doris!" Jewl shouted at her. He managed to pop the hood which I didn't know was even there. "Let me work on it." He gave me a pleading look; a look that I never even imagined seeing before. His eyes were wide and shiny as he gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. If you can."

"Sweet!"

Jill grabbed my hand. "Hey, you want to hang out?" She asked looking straight into my eyes. "Jewl'll be working on that machine for a while."

"Um, okay." Jill smiled and threw her cigarette on the ground and stomping it out.


	2. What Now?

Hello, people! I'm throwing out this story all at once, so it'll be complete in no time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

Here's Chapter 2!

* * *

Jill and I walked around the neighborhood for miles and it started getting dark. I must've not came to early in the day. I didn't mind it and neither did she apparently. "So," She finally said after a while of silence. "Are you from the future?"

"Actually I am." I answered.

"Are you in this time line at all?"

"No. At least I don't think so."

Jill crinkled her nose and then took me to this ally behind an Italian restaurant. "Here we are."

"Where? It looks like a dark ally to me."

"It is." She took me to a corner where there weren't any dumpsters or rodents. "This is where I hang out."

"Why?"

"No one can see me and I can escape from everyone." She pulled out another cigarette from her right boot and her lighter from her left, lit it, and began to smoke. I wasn't all on board with the smoking thing, but I was used to it. Mom smokes, Granddad used to smoke, his dad was a smoker, my great aunts and uncles smoked, it just ran in the family and I was used to it. "You want to listen to music?"

"Um, sure." Jill pulled out a capsule from her pocket and threw it way. When it exploded, a small, blue boom box came out.

"What kind of music do you like?" She asked me. How was I supposed to know what music this time has?!

"Any. Whichever you want." She pressed a button and music started. The music was soothing to the ears. It was a girl singing softly about love. Nothing but the music was basically heard. That and Jill taking another puff from her cigarette.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked me. Is she kidding me? I don't have time to date!

"No. I'm on a mission. I don't have time to date."

"Really? I thought you were just visiting. Why are you here?"

"I can't tell you."

"Is it a top secret mission?"

"Not really. It involves bad people. Two-thirds of the human race at our time are dead."

"Why? Do you know if I'm there?"

"Oh, you're there. You and your brother."

"I doubt it. He smokes more than me. I always feel that I'll lose my twin brother faster than he'll lose me."

"Both of you are there. I know." Boy do I!

"Wow. What happened to all of those people? Two-thirds is a lot."

"I...can't... I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because," I have to think quickly. "Because, it'll alter the future. Sometimes for the worst."

"I see." She took another puff from her cigarette. "What is life like in the future? Is it a lot different here?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to change it."

"I'm so glad that you will." There was a moment of silence. "What are we like? Me and Jewl. I hope it's different than now."

"It is, but in a bad way."

"It can't be worst than how we're living now."

"I don't know. You're pretty happy there."

"How am I happy when two-thirds of the world's population is dead?"

"Well, you aren't the way you are now. I can't really say how."

"I hate it here." She got up and kicked the dumpster that was across the alley from us. "I don't like how we're living."

"What's wrong?"

"I live in a house with my brother that we got from our aunt from her will. The bills barely get paid because I used to be the only one working. Now, I'm out of a job and Jewl gets money from The Garage when he fixes guys' cars. It sucks. Not to mention Jewl's coughing fits getting worst. If anything happens to him, I'm sunk! I'll have to pay for the medical bill and the bills. I can't even go to college. I wanted to be a certified fashion designer, but I'll have to be a closet designer." She kicked the dumpster again.

"Don't worry. I'll change it. A nice girl like you doesn't deserve this." Jill smiled as she took off her jean vest. Her pink tank top had a light floral print on it. To see it, you would have to look pretty closely. It was also a spaghetti strap. I never seen this much skin on her before. It was actually kind of appealing. That's when I took mine off.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes." I started to fumble around with my jacket as Jill was watching me.

"You're very muscley. What gym do you go to?"

"I don't go to the gym."

"What?"

"Yeah, I train at home with my father. Or at least I will when I save him."

"Is he dead in the future, too?"

"Yeah, all my friends and most of my family are dead. It's just me and my mom."

"Is that so? My dad died too. It was because of cancer and my mom is all the way in Canada or somewhere."

"Why?"

"She's a traveling photographer." Jill sat down at the place we were before, so I sat next to her again. She took another puff from her cigarette and blew out little rings.

"I thought you could only do that on cartoons." I laughed.

She laughed. "I guess not. I taught myself."

"Nice."

"It's all tongue work." We laughed again. "Do you really think I'm nice?"

"Of course. You accepted me when I came out of nowhere. Of course you're a nice person." We laughed again. Jill's ice blue eyes looked into my blue eyes. She looked into them for a while. She has beautiful eyes. Our laughs slowly stopped. My breath kind of went steady as I came closer to her. She came closer to me, too. I leaned in closer as my eyes closed. Next thing I knew, her lips were planted against mine. We held it for a couple of seconds. Jill's lips were soft against mine. Could this really be happening?! I'm kissing the enemy! I'm _kissing_ the enemy! She was very gentle and so was I. Then, my hand started to move towards hers as it rested there. Her hands were so soft. It felt warm like a sunrise. It felt sweet like a cherry lollipop. It felt comforting like...comforting things. Then, we pulled away; slowly but pulled away.

"Did that just happen?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Yep. Did you like it?"

Good question. Did I? "Yes."

"Tell me. Is there hope for me in the future? Will my brother and I live like normal people?"

I looked into her eyes again. I couldn't lie to her, but I couldn't tell her the truth either. "Yes." It was a lie. The Z Warriors were going to kill the androids or deactivate them when I tell them.

Jill wasn't like Android 18. At least not that much. Jill was nicer. A lot nicer. She smelt better, too. Not that 18 stinks, she just smells like sweaty new clothes mix with a little soap. Jill smelt like lilacs and vanilla. "Do you have a place to stay?" I just shook my head and licked my lips. Jill's lip balm was still there and it tasted like cherry. "You can stay with me." She turned off the boom box and put it back into its capsule. "I mean, if you want."

"Well, I have no where else to go and I don't have any money. Sure." I got up and extended a hand towards her. She gladly excepted it and I helped her up.

* * *

The streets were lit up with only street lights and there wasn't a soul around for miles. We walked by what looked like apartment buildings. Hopefully we weren't going there. Luckily, we didn't. We passed by it. I looked around and started to wish I was at home. Everything was blunt, dull, and unfriendly. We walked down the neighborhood streets for about four more blocks until we stopped. "Here we are." Jill spoke with a little voice. The house was small with chain fences around it. The grass had dead patches all over the place, the drive way was empty, the screen door was broken, the house was a dirty gray color, and the whole house basically looked like it had been abandoned. We walked up the walkway to the house which was broken and cracked. Jill opened took out a key and started to unlock the door. She jiggled it a couple of times before it opened.

The house was much more beautiful on the inside. It had an old-school home theater with black leather couches that had patches of leather missing all over. The coffee table was small and old and there was a big cardboard box by a matching black leather chair where Jewl was sitting and using the box as a foot rest. There were cigarette butts all over the coffee brown carpet. There were pictures on the wall of Jewl and Jill growing up. Basic pictures. Jewl was flipping through CD's. "We're home." Jill told him.

"Who's we?" He asked not looking at us.

"Me and Trunks." She took my hand and dragged me down the hallway which had more pictures on the walls. "Here's the guest room." Jill opened the door which led to a queen sized bed with a dingy bed set and a little TV on a dresser.

"Thanks."

"I'll see you tomorrow whenever." Jill left into her room. The only glimpse I got was purple walls and flower shaped picture frames of who knows who. She knocked them all down and closed the door.

What now? Am I supposed to wait here until Jewl repairs my time machine? Is there anything between me and Jill? What will I do?

* * *

Well that's chapter 2! Please review! If you do review, I'm not looking for bad comments. Calling an idea stupid hurts. I bruise easily!


	3. How Much Longer?

Hello, people! I hope you enjoy this! I wrote it just for fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

Here's Chapter 3

* * *

The next morning, I woke up buried in pillows. What a night! I looked at the clock beside the TV. 11:23. I never really slept that late. I was up and training by seven. I slept in my black muscle shirt and boxers, so I threw on my pants and boots and left the room. In the living room, Jewl was asleep on the couch with a lit cigarette in his mouth. That's not really safe. I slowly stepped towards him so that I wouldn't wake him. I leaned in to take the cigarette out, but Jewl woke up and brought out a hunter's gun and _pointed it at my face!_ "What are you doing?!" He asked.

"Whoa! Whoa!" was all I manage to shout.

"What's going on?!" Jill came out in a tank top and little shorts.

"Nothing!" I shouted.

Jewl put his cigarette into a cup of water and grabbed a new one from his back pocket. "I'm going to go fix the machine." He put the hunters gun behind the couch and got off of the couch. "Are you coming?"

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

Jewl didn't do much talking. In fact, the time machine wasn't in the same spot as before. "Where's the machine?" I asked him.

"In my garage." That was all he said. He could've been more specific!

"Where is that?"

"Quiet. Don't talk here." What did he mean by that? "The many walls have ears." We walked down the neighborhood with nothing much to say. Then, Jewl started drastically looking through his pockets. "Where is it? Where is it?" I just stared as he searched frantically. I've never seen him look so worried. What is he looking for.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"My lighter. I need my lighter." He took off his shoes and searched in there and then he searched in his scarf/bandana whatever it is but had no luck. "We walked all this way and I don't have my lighter."

"It's okay. You don't need it." He gave me a stern look, so I didn't say anything.

"Oh, forget it." He got on the ground and picked up two stones. Is he kidding me? Yep. Jewl started scratching the stones together with his cigarette underneath it. Rapidly, he continued to scratch, scratch, scratch away until a little spark came out. He blew on the cigarette until an official light was made. "Yes! I knew I could survive in he woods!" He gave a mighty puff in his cigarette and we continued to walk.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"What? If I need it, I need it."

"Um, okay." We continued to walk until we stopped at a storage lot. It looked like a regular storage lot but this one stank really bad! The reason: a lot of smelly hobos. "Oh man!"

"Don't mind the smell. You'll get used to it after a good five minutes." Jewl opened the gate by kicking it open and we fully entered the lot. Down the lot, we came to a scroll door that had "THE GARAGE" spray painted on it. Jewl opened it up and the time machine was inside.

"How did you get it here?" I asked him.

"Never mind that." Jewl popped the hood open and coughed into his sleeve again, but this time, it sounded harsher. I was only watching to see if he would regain strength and stop, but kept coughing harshly into his sleeve.

"Hey, Buddy, are you okay?" He didn't answer me. His right hand was clinched into a fist behind his left ear. His left hand was grabbing onto the hood of my machine for dear life. His face was getting red and full of sweat. It was something an android would never do. A couple of tears came down his eyes. Another thing an android wouldn't do. Jewl slowly and with every cough went down. He was coughing onto his knees. That's when I came in. I took his left hand off of the hood and he gripped my hand pretty hard. Then, I started patting his back. I don't know if that'll work but it was a start. "Jewl, say something, please. Say something!" Jewl kept coughing. "Jewl."

"I'm fine." He said after taking a deep breath. He coughed a little more then stopped. Jewl took a few deep breaths and put the cigarette in his mouth.

"Jewl, I think that smoking is killing you. You need to stop."

"Stop what?" He rolled up his sleeves and started examining the many gears and tubes and pipes and everything else.

"You know what I mean. Jewl, you have to stop smoking." He took a rag out of his back pocket and wiped his forehead. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you."

"Well...?"

"I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't stop. I tried." He took out a screwdriver and started screwing or unscrewing things.

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to quit. I couldn't. Are you calling me weak?"

"What? What makes you say that?"

"Because of all the things I can't do, I can't even quit."

"No, you're not weak. It's really hard to quit smoking. It's normal. But if you keep it up, it won't do you any good."

"I told you. I tried. It was hard, but I tried. Now, I'm back in the beginning. Just how I started."

"What happened?"

"I stopped cold turkey. Eventually, I started having these weird twitches, I got all jittery, and I couldn't focus. I was sent to rehab which killed me on the inside. Then, next thing I knew, I quit that and began closet smoking. Then, I quit that and began...not closet smoking."

"Oh, come on. I bet a tough guy like you can over come it."

"I said I tried. What more do you want?"

"I want results. Your sister is afraid you're going to die before she does. You have to stop."

"I said I tried!" I wanted to yell something else, but he started coughing again.

"Fine. If you won't try again, I won't stop you."

"Good." Jewl continued to work on my time machine as there was only silence. "How was hanging out with Jill?" He asked after not too long of silence.

"Good." I said. "It was good. We talked and listened to music." Then we kissed.

"I think she likes you."

"What makes you say that?" As if I didn't know!

"Well, she brought you here."

"That was probably out of a nice gesture."

"Maybe, but she still brought you here. My friend, Screech, came out of nowhere. He needed a place to say and Jill just said 'Good luck with that,' turned around, and left. He ended up going to a hotel, but the point is, our house is never really offered to people. Especially those who come out of nowhere like you did."

"Well, maybe."

"Why did you come here?" He didn't ask this like Jill. His question just came out of nowhere while hers...came from somewhere.

"Well, it's kind of complicated." I answered.

"Complicated? Like how? Is it a secret?"

"Well...I guess."

"Is it a top secret mission?" He asked more sarcastically than seriously.

"Not really. It involves bad people. Two-thirds of our human race are dead."

"You don't say. Do you know if I'm there?"

"Oh, you're there. You and your sister." De ja vou!

"That's good. How far from the future are you?"

"I'd say about twenty years."

"Whoa! I'd be ancient! Thirty-eight!" I laughed until I found out that he was serious.

"Well, thirty-eight isn't that old."

"Dude, I'll be old enough to be my own father! I'll be old enough to _be_ a father! And then I'll be called 'Old Man' and I won't be cool! I'll be like that old guy on the corner who keeps yelling at us. Do you know me in the future?"

"Yes."

"Will I be like that?"

"You don't even change."

"I don't? I'm going to stay like this?" He sounded hurt. Why did he sound hurt? Another something an android doesn't go through.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, man." Jewl took out some part that looked pretty important and began to spit shine it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning this thing. What I learned in auto shop class is that you have to keep your parts clean, and this looked really dirty." He was cleaning it with his sweat rag. Jewl put the piece of something back into the machine and into its proper place. "Now, are you and Jill going out again tonight?"

"I don't think so." I told him.

"Why? You guys are a good couple." He laughed.

"Yeah right!" I laughed. "So, how much longer until you're done?"

"I don't even know what the problem is. It could be days even weeks, but I'll fix it because you're my friend."

What did he just say?! "I'm your friend?" How friendly would I be if I destroy him in the next amount of years? This mission did not call for me making friends with these androids.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't you be? You're actually are concerned about me and you trust me and actually believe that I can fix your foreign machine. You're a better friend than a bunch of my other friends who just like me because they think that I'm going to kill them."

"Well, I know you. From this past day, I know you wouldn't kill someone for no reason." He wouldn't as Jewl but he would as Android 17.

"Thanks, man."

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yeah, but they died in another state."

"Did you kill anyone here?"

Jewl took another puff of his cigarette. "Well, yeah. This one guy. I didn't want to kill him, but I had to." It was kind of weird that coming out of his mouth. Jewl didn't want to kill but Android 17 lives to kill. "He used to be my friend. He betrayed me and my sister. I had to."

"Okay, it's alright. If it was for self-defense..."

"It wasn't for self-defense. It was out of hatred."

"Oh, Jewl. That's not the way to go."

"I know! But if I let him live, he would've done it again!" Now, he was yelling. I didn't know how to respond. "He would've done it again, and again, _and again, AND AGAIN!!_ He said he enjoyed it. He even said it himself. He would've. I can't and couldn't have let him do that!"

"What did he do?"

"His name was Z and he used to go out with Jill. Z stole Blaster Jr. from me and threatened to kill her because she wouldn't go all the way with her. I didn't like it when he stole my gun and threatened to kill my sister. I managed to get Blaster Jr. back then he told me if he couldn't do it this time, he would try again. Then, I killed him in the back alley by the movie theater." I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. Jewl coughed a few times and spat on the floor. "How much longer?" He asked me in a calm tone. "How much longer will I be this way? How much longer will I have to go through this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're from the future. I had to have changed somehow."

"I can't tell you that. The future will be altered."

"Right. That's what they all say. You and those who come from the future. I just want to know. How much longer am I going to live like this?" I looked at him in the eyes which were the same color as Jill's. Just by looking at him in his eyes, I knew that he wants out.

* * *

There's Chapter 3! Please give me nice reviews!


	4. Emotions

Hi, guys! I hope you're enjoying this story so far.

Warning: this chapter has a lot of kissing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

Here's Chapter 4!

* * *

It has been about three hours since I left Jewl alone to fix my machine. Now, I was with Jill who was taking me to get something to eat. "What kind of food do you like?" She asked me while we were walking along the dirty sidewalks.

"I'll get whatever."

"Okay. We can get some burgers. We have a place for that."

"Jill, can we talk about yesterday?"

"Sure. What about it?"

"About the kiss. Did it mean anything to you?"

"Of course." Jill looked at me and smiled. She definitely wasn't like Android 18. Android 18 would've only smiled because of others misery. Jill would only smile for human reasons. I definitely like Jill better than 18! "I kind of like you." She said after a while of silence. She was a nice girl, but do I like her? What do I say about that? "Well...?"

"Well, what?"

"Is that...okay?"

"It's fine."

"Do you like me?" Good question. Do I?

"Yes."

Jill held my hands and looked me dead in the eyes. "Do you?" She asked a little concerned as if I were lying.

"Yes, I do." It felt good to say it. Jill stopped me from walking and looked into my eyes. Then, she kissed me on the cheek. Jill took me by the hands and pulled me across the street and into an alley behind a clothing store. Before she could say something, something caught her eye. It was a guy that looked like a football player with blonde hair that was buzz cut. He had his arms wrapped around a girl that was smaller than him and she had long dark hair. The thing that really got my attention was that they were making out.

"Hey!" Jill yelled, making them stop. The guy looked at her and I could see fear in his brown eyes. "Jonathan, how could you do this? We just broke up!" She sounded so hurt right now. The girl turned around. She was pretty with her Japanese eyes and Irish freckles. "Kaylee? What's with you and Kaylee?"

"Jillian, we're over." Jonathan said. "I think you should except the fact that me and Kaylee are going out for a good four weeks." Bad move.

"Four _weeks_?!" She yelled. "We just broke up yesterday!" I never heard her so hurt. I never really planned to. "And, Kaylee, you were my best friend! How could you?"

"Well, I... he..." She didn't say anything until Jill ran towards them, yelling.

I stared with wide eyes as Jill tackled the girl and was punching and wrestling, both in skirts! She fought the girl like a wild animal. Kaylee didn't stand a chance! Jonathan tried to stop everything, but Jill threw him against the fence. Then, she picked Kaylee up and threw her towards the street. "Get out!" She yelled. Then, she turned around, kicked Jonathan in the you-know-what, and pushed him out as well. "You better live in fear, Jonathan Diblio! I'm not done with you!" Jonathan picked up Kaylee and they ran away. I wanted to say how impressed I was but Jill interrupted by running to me and crying on my shoulder. I didn't like to see Jill hurt. I especially don't when she's crying.

"It's okay." I told her in a low voice like Gohan would to me if I cried on him. "It's over now." I brushed some of the hair out of her reddened face and tucked them behind her ears. Then, I brushed her back gently as she continued to sob. "It's okay now." I continued to say. "It's over. They're gone." She gave out short gasp as if she was about to say something, but continued crying instead. "I know he cheated on you, but he's gone now. I know he cheated with your best friend but _she's_ gone now. I'm sure you have more friends, right?" She nodded and continued to sob. "It's okay. I'm here now." That's when she stopped. Jill turned around and faced the same direction I was facing and leaned her head on my shoulder as she wiped the tears from her eyes with her hand and her nose with her arm. Sure it's nasty, but you have to wipe it somewhere! Luckily, there wasn't a whole bunch. My arm was still around her waist as I gently moved it up and down. Then, she turned to me and kissed me on the cheek. The kiss on the cheek turned to a kiss on the lips. He lips were again planted on mine for a good long time until her tongue pressed out of her lips and into mine. I didn't mind, strangely. I did the same thing. This embrace felt like something I never felt before. I loved it.

We stopped to get some air. "We've only known each other for two days but it feels like we've known each other forever." She told me.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"I can actually talk to you. With my other friends, they shut me out. I feel like I'm actually important and that I actually matter to someone."

"Well, of course you matter to me. I've only been on this time line for a couple of days and you accepted me like a stray puppy. A person like that should get all kinds of recognition." Jill kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks for that."

* * *

The rest of the day went like a blur. When we were headed back to the house, Jill pulled my wrist into her room and pushed me on her bed. She wasn't mad. It was the opposite. She got on top of me and kissed me again. This time, I stopped playing the clueless guy and started playing the guy who actually knew what he was doing. I grabbed her waist and brought her closer to me. Our embrace was magical in a sappy way. Well, I liked it. We just kissed and kissed until Jewl busted through the door.

Jewl had his mouth open and his eyes wide. "Um...should I come back later?"

* * *

Lol! That's Chapter 4! Please review! Nothing hurtful though!


	5. Realization

Hello, people! Here's Chapter 5!

Warning: There are flashbacks. It goes through the whole story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

* * *

I stared at Jewl then back at Jill who looked at Jewl with embarrassment. "Um...I thought you were staying later." Jill finally said.

"Jill, it's twelve o'clock midnight. How much later is there?"

"What did you come here for?" She asked, getting off and sitting down closely to me.

"I came to tell you that I think I know what the problem is with your time machine."

"Really?" I asked. "What is it?!" I was kind of excited, but I knew that how I said that, Jill wasn't too happy.

"Yeah, it was this one piece that fell off and the rest was really rusty. I can fix it tomorrow."

"Wow, thanks, Jewl."

"Hey, what are best friends for?!" He left.

"Are you going to leave tomorrow?" Jill asked me as soon as the door fully closed.

"I don't know how long it takes for him to fix and clean things. It might take another day."

"Is that it? All we've been through ends just like that?" Her blue eyes went soft as she looked into mine. She was definitely not 18 yet.

"It doesn't have to." That was all I can say. I felt horrible for having to leave her.

"I love you." She said followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, too." Wait a minute! Hold the phone! This can't be happening!

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Hey, stranger. Are you new to town?" _

_"Well, I'm Julian, but don't call me that. To you and everyone else I know, I'm either Jewl or Blaster. It doesn't matter." Maybe I didn't have to ask. "What's your name?"_

_His voice wasn't as threatening. It was still deep and quiet but it was slightly louder and less threatening. "I'm Trunks." I shook his hand. _

_"Welcome to my neighborhood, Trunks."_

_"Why do they call you Blaster?"_

_He gave me a smile and pulled out a gun out of his gun pouch thing. "On account of I have this! Blaster Jr." He was referring to his gun. How lame! "It help me through the times and I shine her and blast her everyday."_

_"Um, you spat on my shoe, Blaster." The big guy said._

_Jewl elbowed him in the stomach. "Deal with it. I'm with a friend." _

_Jewl popped the hood open and coughed into his sleeve again, but this time, it sounded harsher. I was only watching to see if he would regain strength and stop, but kept coughing harshly into his sleeve. _

_"Hey, Buddy, are you okay?" He didn't answer me. His right hand was clinched into a fist behind his left ear. His left hand was grabbing onto the hood of my machine for dear life. His face was getting red and full of sweat. It was something an android would never do. A couple of tears came down his eyes. Another thing an android wouldn't do. Jewl slowly and with every cough went down. He was coughing onto his knees. That's when I came in. I took his left hand off of the hood and he gripped my hand pretty hard. Then, I started patting his back. I don't know if that'll work but it was a start. "Jewl, say something, please. Say something!" Jewl kept coughing. "Jewl."_

_"I'm fine." He said after taking a deep breath. He coughed a little more then stopped. Jewl took a few deep breaths and put the cigarette in his mouth._

_"Jewl, I think that smoking is killing you. You need to stop."_

_"You know what I mean. Jewl, you have to stop smoking." He took a rag out of his back pocket and wiped his forehead. "Did you hear me?"_

_"Yes, I heard you."_

_"Well...?"_

_"I can't."_

_"You can't what?"_

_"I can't stop. I tried." He took out a screwdriver and started screwing or unscrewing things._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I tried to quit. I couldn't. Are you calling me weak?"_

_"What? What makes you say that?"_

_"Because of all the things I can't do, I can't even quit."_

_"No, you're not weak. It's really hard to quit smoking. It's normal. But if you keep it up, it won't do you any good."_

_"I told you. I tried. It was hard, but I tried. Now, I'm back in the beginning. Just how I started."_

_"What happened?"_

_"I stopped cold turkey. Eventually, I started having these weird twitches, I got all jittery, and I couldn't focus. I was sent to rehab which killed me on the inside. Then, next thing I knew, I quit that and began closet smoking. Then, I quit that and began...not closet smoking."_

_"Oh, come on. I bet a tough guy like you can over come it."_

_"I said I tried. What more do you want?"_

_"I want results. Your sister is afraid you're going to die before she does. You have to stop."_

_"Now, are you and Jill going out again tonight?"_

_"I don't think so." I told him._

_"Why? You guys are a good couple." He laughed._

_"Yeah right!" I laughed. "So, how much longer until you're done?"_

_"I don't even know what the problem is. It could be days even weeks, but I'll fix it because you're my friend."_

_What did he just say?! "I'm your friend?" How friendly would I be if I destroy him in the next amount of years? This mission did not call for me making friends with these androids. _

_"Yeah. Why wouldn't you be? You're actually are concerned about me and you trust me and actually believe that I can fix your foreign machine. You're a better friend than a bunch of my other friends who just like me because they think that I'm going to kill them."_

_"Well, I know you. From this past day, I know you wouldn't kill someone for no reason." He wouldn't as Jewl but he would as Android 17._

_"Thanks, man."_

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

I've befriended the enemy! Wait! What did I just say to Jill?

_FLASHBACK:_

_"You want to listen to music?"_

_"Um, sure." Jill pulled out a capsule from her pocket and threw it way. When it exploded, a small, blue boom box came out. _

_"What kind of music do you like?" She asked me. How was I supposed to know what music this time has?!_

_"Any. Whichever you want." She pressed a button and music started. The music was soothing to the ears. It was a girl singing softly about love. Nothing but the music was basically heard. That and Jill taking another puff from her cigarette._

_"Do you have a girlfriend?"_

_Jill's ice blue eyes looked into my blue eyes. She looked into them for a while. She has beautiful eyes. Our laughs slowly stopped. My breath kind of went steady as I came closer to her. She came closer to me, too. I leaned in closer as my eyes closed. Next thing I knew, her lips were planted against mine. We held it for a couple of seconds. Jill's lips were soft against mine._

_"Did that just happen?" I asked with a sly smile._

_"Yep. Did you like it?"_

_Good question. Did I? "Yes." _

_"Do you have a place to stay?" I just shook my head and licked my lips. Jill's lip balm was still there and it tasted like cherry. "You can stay with me." _

_"About the kiss. Did it mean anything to you?"_

_"Of course." Jill looked at me and smiled._

_"I kind of like you." She said after a while of silence. She was a nice girl, but do I like her? What do I say about that? "Well...?"_

_"Well, what?"_

_"Is that...okay?"_

_"It's fine."_

_"Do you like me?" Good question. Do I?_

_"Yes." _

_Jill held my hands and looked me dead in the eyes. "Do you?" She asked a little concerned as if I were lying. _

"_Yes, I do." It felt good to say it. Jill stopped me from walking and looked into my eyes. Then, she kissed me on the cheek. Jill took me by the hands and pulled me across the street and into an alley __behind a clothing store._

_I wanted to say how impressed I was but Jill interrupted by running to me and crying on my shoulder. I didn't like to see Jill hurt. I especially don't when she's crying. _

_"It's okay." I told her in a low voice like Gohan would to me if I cried on him. "It's over now." I brushed some of the hair out of her reddened face and tucked them behind her ears. Then, I brushed her back gently as she continued to sob. "It's okay now." I continued to say. "It's over. They're gone." She gave out short gasp as if she was about to say something, but continued crying instead. "I know he cheated on you, but he's gone now. I know he cheated with your best friend but she's gone now. I'm sure you have more friends, right?" She nodded and continued to sob. "It's okay. I'm here now." _

_My arm was still around her waist as I gently moved it up and down. Then, she turned to me and kissed me on the cheek. The kiss on the cheek turned to a kiss on the lips. He lips were again planted on mine for a good long time until her tongue pressed out of her lips and into mine. I didn't mind, strangely. I did the same thing. Next thing I knew, my hand was in her tank top and her hands... I didn't care. This embrace felt like something I never felt before. I loved it. _

_"We've only known each other for two days but it feels like we've known each other forever." She told me._

"_Why do you say that?" I asked._

"_I can actually talk to you. With my other friends, they shut me out. I feel like I'm actually important and that I actually matter to someone."_

"_Well, of course you matter to me. I've only been on this time line for a couple of days and you accepted me like a stray puppy. A person like that should get all kinds of recognition." Jill kissed me on the cheek._

"_Thanks for that." _

_When we were headed back to the house, Jill pulled my wrist into her room and pushed me on her bed. She wasn't mad. It was the opposite. She got on top of me and kissed me again. This time, I stopped playing the clueless guy and started playing the guy who actually knew what he was doing. I grabbed her waist and brought her closer to me. Our embrace was magical in a sappy way. Well, I liked it. _

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

I've fallen in love with my enemy!

How could this have happened? My father would be ashamed! This is not what I was put on this mission for! How am I going to explain this to the Z warriors? "There are killer androids coming your way but don't kill them because one's my girlfriend and the other's my best friend." That's not the way to go. What do I do? I have to end this now before something really happens.

"Trunks?" I sharply looked at her. I snapped out of my train of thought. "What's wrong?"

"Uh..um..." I stuttered.

"You looked like you regret what you said." She said kind of hurt but more serious. "You kind of froze up like you forgot something or you just got hit by a water balloon and it soaked you from head to toe. What is it?"

"I...I...I have to talk to Jewl." I got up and left the room. When I entered the living room, Jewl was playing load rock music which just had the guitar whining.

"Hey, Trunks." He said in a happy tone.

"Jewl, we need to talk."

"About what?" He asked me, lighting a cigarette. "Oh, guess what! I limited myself for only four cigarettes a day!"

"How many do you usually have?"

"I don't count. It's a lot though." He gave me a reassuring smile.

"The problem is, I have to leave soon." Jewl's smile went down.

"Oh. Okay." He sounded hurt.

"It's okay! We'll still be friends." How can I lie to him at a moment like this? He _is_ my friend.

"You're the only reason that I'm quitting again. You want me to quit and you're leaving so soon? Will you be back or are you going to just go off to different times for the fun of it and come back?"

"I _do_ have to go. My own time needs me more than you know."

Jewl sat in silence and puffed his cigarette. "Jill isn't going to like this."

"I know. That's why I came to you first. What do I do?"

"I'll tell her."

"Why? It's my problem. I could tell her."

"No, she loves you. I'm her brother. Plus, she already hates me." Jewl cracked a smile that was like 17's. "Just promise me you'll do me this favor."

"Sure, anything."

"In your time line, help me quit, and keep my sister alive." I wanted to tell him that he wasn't a smoker, but I couldn't. It'll ruin everything.

"Sure, Pal."

* * *

Wait! Wait! It's not done! There's still a few more chapters! Lol! While there's a break here, why don't you review? No hurtful comments please! Thanks!


	6. The Last Day

Hello, People! What do you predict will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

Here's Chapter 6

* * *

Jill, Jewl, and I were walking in silence as we headed towards "THE GARAGE" on a dark afternoon. I think it was about to rain, but it was pretty dark yesterday without rain. Jill was holding my hand as her heart started to beat faster. Jewl, who was on the other side of me, had his hands deep in his pockets. He looked kind of upset. We were all upset. We were all wishing this day would come later. We were all down. I almost jumped when Jewl finally decided to speak. "I'm glad you came." He said with a small smirk. "If you hadn't I probably would've been in the hospital for smoking purposes or some kind of gang fight." He gave a small chuckle. "Thanks."

"Well, I didn't exactly come here on purpose, but it's no problem." I laughed.

"I'm going to miss you." Jill said. I looked at her and noticed the innocence in her. I wish she was like this in my time line. We were all the same age and we could grow together. She wouldn't kill anyone and we'll all be happily ever after! I wish.

"I'm going to miss you, too." I held her hand a little tighter.

We finally reached "THE GARAGE" where the time machine was. The homeless guys were gone somewhere and we were alone. "Here she is." Jewl said, raising up the door. "Good as new."

"Thanks." I patted his left shoulder. "Looks like you did a good job."

"I worked pretty hard." He gave a small laugh. "I hope it gets you whenever you need to go safely."

Before I could say anything, there were some footsteps behind us. I sharply turned around and saw the person I would expect but at the same time I would least expect: Dr. Gero. "Well, well, well. Who do I have here?"

"Beat it, Old Man." Jewl spat coldly. "We're busy." Obviously, he has a temper when it came to adults.

"I see." The evil doctor was studying us, looking us up and down. "Busy doing what?"

"Having a memorial." Jill answered.

"Are you guys interested in having a new lifestyle?" He asked.

"Hey, you better keep moving. These guys mean business." I told him.

"Yeah, keep moving if you know what's good for you." Jewl said, taking about Blaster Jr.

"Fine, I'll take you by force." I took the first move and charged for him.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" We got into a big fist battle. Punches and kicks flew everywhere at lightning speed until he knocked me straight down to the ground harder than I expected. I couldn't get up so my face was planted on the ground.

"Hey!" Jewl pulled the trigger on Blaster Jr. a few times, but Dr. Gero deflected them. That's when I heard Jill scream. I quickly looked up and saw her being grabbed. "Let her go!" Jewl was throwing a punch towards Dr. Gero, but he grabbed his fist.

"You two are coming with me!" He said, leaving with the twins.

"No, stop!" I was going to go after him, but I realized that I couldn't handle this by myself. I'm going to need back up. They were gone. "No." How could I let them get away? I have to stop this somehow. If I stay in this time and try to stop him, I might end up dead. I have to go back in time and get the Z Warriors. How can I kill these life-threatening androids without having guilt about Jill? No, Jill is dead now. She's Android 18 now. What if I still can't fight because I'd know that I'd be injuring a friend and girlfriend. There's only one thing to do.

* * *

I finally got up off of the ground and got into my time machine. I folded up a piece of paper and put it into my pocket. "I love you, Jillian. Julian, you'll always be a great friend to me." I said as if they could hear me. If only I knew where they were. Anyway, I set up the time for the day of my original departure. Thanks to Jewl, I was able to arrive easily. The kitchen was empty and neither Mom or passed me were there. Finally, at 9:58, I came in grabbing an apple. "Hey." I said to my past self.

"Me?" He...well, I asked...me.

"Yeah." I handed him the folded piece of paper. "Make sure you read it." I said then left in my own time machine.

* * *

That ends that chapter, but it's not done! Give me nice reviews please!


	7. As if it Never Happened

Hello, people! This next part may confuse you, but what part of time travel isn't! This is Trunks from the passed and now the present.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

Here's the final chapter!

* * *

I blinked away the image of myself leaving in a time machine. I wonder what I gave me. I unfolded the paper and read what it said.

_MAKE SURE MOM TESTS OUT THE MACHINE, CLEAN THE PARTS, AND MAKE SURE EVERYTHING IS SECURE. IF YOU DON'T YOU COULD END UP CRASHING IN THE WRONG TIME SOMEHOW._

_BE EXTRA CAREFUL!_

I folded the paper back up and put it away. "Mom, is the time machine done yet?"

"Yes, but it needs to be tested."

Today's the day I save my friends and family. Killer androids built by Dr. Gero came and wiped out over two-thirds of the human race. My friends and family, the Z Warriors, were no match for them. They were killed in no time flat. Not even my father could beat them. My mentor and best friend, Gohan, tried and got killed, too. Not only that, but one of my other dearest friends, Goku, dies of a viral heart disease that turns out to be fatal. It is my duty to go back in time and stop all of this from happening. I'm going to go back three years before they are built to warn them and give Goku the medicine that only our time has. Have you ever noticed when a plan is ever told to the audience that it never works? Have you also noticed that all the ideas that work are explained in whispers or not at all? I hope I didn't jinx myself! "I'll test it." I said bravely. We were in the kitchen first thing that morning. It was ten o'clock here, so I started eating an apple for breakfast, sitting at the old family table that got us by with only two wooden chairs and no table cloth over the ash wood. "I have to save everybody and the quicker I do it, the better."

Mom came in, cleaning off her hands from oil with a white and green striped kitchen towel. She was in her dingy light red gray jumper suit. "I don't know. You can go back in time whenever, remember? You don't need to risk your life because of a time machine malfunction."

"No, I have to go now. It might not change the state of the past, but the sooner I proceed with the plan on this time line, the better. The sooner I fix things there, the sooner you'll be safe." I got out of my chair and put the apple down. Then, I walked up to Mom and grabbed her hands. "I need to save you _now_ not later."

Mom gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be fine. I just worry about you."

"Mom, I'm the son of the Prince of Saiyans! I'll be fine no matter what kind of curve ball life gives me."

"If you say so..."

I was about to enter the machine when I suddenly remembered the note that I gave me. I did say to let Mom test out the machine. "On second thought..." I began, getting out of the machine. "I think you should take a look at it again. You know, just to see if everything is secure and the parts are cleaned. I heard that could effect everything."

Mom looked into the machine. "I suppose you're right. These parts are really dirty and a bolt looks like it will come loose. I guess I was too tired to notice. I _did_ work on it all night." She took out some parts and began to clean them. "Man, where have I been?!"

I smiled. I was glad she was alive, and I can't wait to go back in time so I could kill those androids once and for all!

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please leave good reviews! I bruise easily! This won't be my last story. I'll write stories from different shows, too.


End file.
